


Think Again

by rosebud1000



Series: Good Parent Adrien Agreste [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Asexual Character, Banter, Demiromantic, Questioning, Sibling Bonding, it's okay to change ur labels!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud1000/pseuds/rosebud1000
Summary: Kayla Agreste realizes she's not as aromantic as she thought... her sister, of course, thinks this is hilarious (in the most supportive way possible).
Relationships: Emma Agreste & Kayla Agreste
Series: Good Parent Adrien Agreste [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663132
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Think Again

**Author's Note:**

> I know, Adrien's not really in this fic, but it's got his kids in it, so it counts.
> 
> Also!!! It is okay to change your label/realize you weren't using the right one, or all out have your feelings shift!

“It’s not funny,” Kayla protested, pushing open the door to their room.

“Oh no, this is _hilarious,_ ” Emma said, following her younger sister.

“Can’t you see I’m in pain?” Kayla set her backpack on her bed, and turned back, pouting.

Emma just stuck her tongue out--mature--and sat on Kayla’s bed, proceeding to untie her shoes. “You should tell him. You know what Mom will say.”

“Don’t waste my time, yeah, yeah, I get it.” Kayla sat next to Emma, poking her side. “But how do I even do that? ‘Hi, you’re the first person I told I was aroace. Key word: was, because the kwami of romance or whatever the hell pulled a crush on you out of his ass and handed it to me.’ It even sounds stupid.”

“No, it doesn’t. It sounds like you were wrong about your own sexuality.”

“Romantic orientation,” Kayla corrected automatically.

“Yeah, that.” Emma stood, leaving her shoes on Kayla’s side of the room. “But, look K. He’s your best friend. He’ll understand that you’re just as surprised as he is.”

“Maybe…”

Emma turned, her hand on the door. “And one more thing: looks like you need a change of decor.”

Kayla groaned, glancing up at the aroace flag adorning the wall above her bed.

* * *

The next morning, Kayla stuck to her morning routine as strictly as ever: wake up, take a shower and have an existential crisis. Today’s topic of interest: her apparent demi-romanticism, and maybe other people were right to be freaking out over crushes so much.

She left the bathroom and headed back to her bedroom to pack her backpack (step two of the morning routine), completely missing Emma (a happy side effect of steps one and two), who was eating breakfast.

She was in the middle of searching for a math page when she saw what had been left on her pillow: a hand-drawn demi-romantic flag. She smiled and picked it up. Emma seemed to be helping with the decor change.

When she turned it over, she found a love poem of sorts scrawled on the back, along with a note: _Hope this helps you confess :)_

 _You’re the first person I told that I was aroace,_ _  
_ _But think again, that’s not quite the case!_ _  
_ _I’ve been wondering a lot these past few months,_ _  
_ _And slowly have come to the growing hunch…_ _  
_ _Then the kwami of love, or whatever the hell,_ _  
_ _Came up to me, and he said it well:_  
_“Your first guess was wrong, but I’ll give you a pass,”_ _  
And pulled my crush on you out of his ass._

Kayla laughed, then shouted to Emma: “He doesn’t even know what a kwami is!”

“Well, he’s gonna have to learn if he’s joining the family!”

Suffice to say, they both got very strange (and slightly worried) looks from their parents.


End file.
